Him and Her
by Guavi
Summary: Being together with the one you love is all that matters, really. Tragedies, beautiful as they may be, are better saved for the other side of the fourth wall. Music shuffle meme from the UlquiHime LJ community.


Meme picked up from the UlquiHime community on LJ.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, General, Humor, Crack, Fluff...pretty much everything other than action.  
**Focus:** UlquiHime. Duh.

Due to the nature of this meme, the following chunk of text contains unpolished, grammar-error-infested and nonsensical words. And blatant crack. You've been warned.

* * *

**1- 4****th**** movement "Romance"; symphonic poem "Hope" for Final Fantasy XII  
Yuji Tonyama **

She had hope. Hope in this desolate desert of the dead where even the already-deceased don't last for long. For all intents and purposes…she doesn't belong in this world. At all. No. Never.

And yet…he hoped she could. As selfish as that sounds.

Though he also hoped she would not, as uncharacteristically sentimental as that seems.

They'll probably just laugh and say the hope is turning the Cuarto Espada-sama soft.

---

**2- "Stealing Society"  
System of a Down**

If he and she ever dared to breach their own barriers, they would still need to overcome the rules set down by the worlds.

The sky is watching, disapproving, scorning their every contact.

She did belong in the sun. She did embody the light. She doesn't belong in the castle named for Night in the world named for Emptiness.

He…was death in its barest, most merciless form.

They'll just have to make their own space.

---

**3- "I Can't Win"  
Default**

In all the stories, the good guys always win.

In real life, the good hardly ever triumph.

In real life, there is not ever a clear-cut division between the good and bad, the righteous and the evil.

No line between holiness and sin, other than the grey of "public opinion" in between.

It bothered her that she was in love with an enemy, a _bad guy_.

He told her to stop thinking about it.

Because he doesn't know either, who is right. It's pointless, he said; and when that produced no results he tried to convince her it was merely a matter of perspective.

She would be right, if she believed so.

In this game, they all have to lose in the end.

She still tries to cheer for the "heroes".

He lets her, because he would not take anything more from her.

---

**4- "Origin"  
Evanescence**  
_(wtf that was 34 seconds)_

It all began with that day in the park, the day she met Death.

Soul society doesn't count. Because a life after was not truly Death.

Death in its most hideous form, because it was beautiful and later took her heart.

**--- **

**5- ****"****It's A Disaster****"**  
** OK Go**

And she dared to ask, "Why does my room have no bed?"

This was answered with a positively wilting _look_.

"You require a place to rest, correct?" He pointed to the too-large-for-just-herself couch. "That is sufficient."

"But a bed is a bed!" She pouted. "And there aren't even any covers!"

Another _look_. "I fail to see how that is necessary. No beds are required in Hueco Mundo, therefore there are none." And you are not _that_ special, he tried to say.

And failed.

It was a few months later that he finally decided yes, a bed would be nice.

_(the author is blown to itty bitty wittle pieces for the WTF)_

---

**6- "Portrait"  
Matchbook Romance**

They can't change who and what they are, just as they can't change how the others will see them, because the others would hastily judge and afterwards never look close enough to land a fair assessment.

He tried to make her leave, because then it would only be his fault. She would remain innocent, free from the fallen and corrupted.

She stayed, because she has seen the fallen and they were not as black as they have been branded.

They strayed too close together, passed the borders, and betrayed their own kinds.

It is her fault, too.

---

**7- "Goodbye Milky Way"  
Enigma**

"There is a river of stars in the sky.

"A river drawn by one of the most powerful deities in the heavens, to separate two lovers. To keep a goddess and a human away from each other."

She frowned into her cup of tea as she told the story to her not-so-responsive, maybe-unwilling listener. But he listens, and that's all that matters.

"The stars in Hueco Mundo are different from the ones from back home, you know? There is no river to divide the sky. If the two lovers came here, instead of the heaven of Earth…they would probably be happy, I think. They will have each other, and that's all that matters."

Separation makes a good story.

Just that. A good story.

Being together with the one you love is all that matters, really. Tragedies, beautiful as they may be, are better saved for the other side of the fourth wall.

_-note1-_

---

**8- "My Way (A Mi Manera)"  
Robin William, **_**Happy Feet  
**-note2-__**  
**_

"Aahhh…LALALAHHHlalaLAAAAHH lalala LAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

He almost winced (but nooo, there is still a reputation to keep up) as he half-dragged, half-carried the intoxicated woman back toward her room.

Full-out carrying would have been the preferable course of action. Only because it would be more convenient and less time-consuming. Really. That's it.

Right now he would like to have a few explanations.

First of all, last time he checked there was no such thing as "alcohol" in Hueco Mundo.

Second, he did not think it was possible for that tiny cupful to cause such a dramatic reaction in anybody.

Third…no, that one is not even a question. Nnoitra is definitely guilty as charged.

He frowned at the woman who just now decided it would be a good idea to start draping herself all over him. If she knows what's good for her (though he doubts it at this exact moment) she will untangle her limbs from his body. NOW. And…

What. The. Fu – no, terrible word choice.

She did NOT just do that.

Even the Cuarto Espada's self restraint had limits. That woman is _definitely_ breaching it.

Somewhere behind a pillar, a spoony head is trying his best not to jump with glee.

---

**9- "Mea Culpa, Part II (Orthodox Version)"  
Enigma**

Las Noches, despite (or perhaps because of) everything it houses within, had an alien sort of majesty to it, full of unearthly white domes and cylinders and marble blocks that could almost be the temples of some strange, long-lost civilization.

In a way, it was a monument of the past. A cathedral to the souls that have fallen from "grace."

As per usual he did not say anything when she said this to him.

Even though the sun shone with a blinding brilliance throughout the fortress, even as the clouds of the faux sky drifted lazily across the blue overhead, there is neither warmth nor breeze within the walls.

Proof enough of the false appearance.

Afterwards he warned her not to take things by their façades.

She smiled to him, and said she doesn't.

---

**10- "Compliante De La Butte"  
Moulin Rouge**

Nii-chan used to sing lullabies for me, when I was little.

Hm.

Then…I told him I wasn't little anymore, so he should stop singing to me. I said it was…stupid and childish.

It is.

But it doesn't matter what exactly he did, does it? Nii-chan will always care about me. That was why he sang.

…

He never did stop singing. He just did it after I fell asleep.  
One day I woke up and caught him at it, and complained. Nii-chan just laughed and said he wasn't singing to me, he was singing to a restless little sparrow. I told him sparrows don't come out at night. He said it's because this one wouldn't go to sleep.  
It looked like he meant something else, though…I wonder what that could have been?  
I wonder if Ulquiorra-san can sing a lullaby, too?

……  
Time for sleep, love.  
_Buenas noches._

* * *

-Notes-

1.If you don't know already, the story being alluded to is the one of Niu Lang and Zhi Nu. The version that's better known on this side of the world is probably Hanabata. Look it up if you still don't know. ;)

2. ...I'm sorry. I "cheated" on this one. I spent the first time through laughing my head off. It's one of those rock-collecting penguins that kept saying "amigos," remember? No?  
Spent the second time going wtf how the HELL am I supposed to do this. Because I have NO idea what the Spanish said. And pure crack, something I tend to avoid, is the only way to accomplish it.  
And because it was SO happy it sounded drunk. I bring you…What Happens When Guavi Meets Crack.  
I apologize if you will never look at _Happy Feet_ the same way again. See why I avoid crack? D8

Thank you for reading, and please drop a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
